


24 Hour "Yes" Challenge

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: Tomorrow is Rin’s birthday, and Sesshomaru always promises her she can have anything she wants, so she proposes the 24 Hour “Yes” Challenge.Sesshomaru cannot say no to any of Rin’s requests for an entire day. The only proper response is: “Yes, my lady.”
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	24 Hour "Yes" Challenge

_24 hours…_

Sesshomaru had outdone himself, spoiling his dear wife with lavish gifts. Their sitting room was piled from floor to ceiling with wrapped boxes and bags. He absolutely could not help himself when it came to spoiling his irreplaceable Rin.

“Can I open them now?” Rin asked excitedly.

“No, your birthday is tomorrow.”

Rin pouted, then smirked at him daringly.

Sesshomaru cocked his head curiously, wondering where her mind had gone in that instant.

“I have a proposal for you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Let’s play the 24 hour “Yes” challenge! For an entire day, you cannot tell me no.”

Sesshomaru had already catered to her every whim. What more could she want? He decided to humor her in this little game, nonetheless. “If that is what you want, I will oblige.”

“You can’t say no to me, at all! For the entire day. You’re only allowed to say “Yes, my lady.” when I ask something of you. Are you ready?”

Sesshomaru bowed his head. “Yes, my lady.”

Rin blushed and smiled cheekily. “So…can I open some of my presents now?”

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. Was this what she wanted all along? “Yes, my lady. You may open them.”

Rin opened a few of her presents, grinning when she opened a gift box that revealed silver and red negligee.

“Is this for my birthday, or for yours?” Rin jested, holding the mid-thigh length silk to her body.

“It’s for you, of course. I thought you would look stunning in it.”

“I’ll try it on. You wait here.”

Sesshomaru sat on the chaise awaiting his beloved’s return.

Rin walked into the sitting room and twirled around, showing Sesshomaru her figure in the translucent fabric.

Sesshomaru’s eyes were fixated on Rin’s nipples.

“Do you like it, Sesshomaru?”

“Yes, my lady. Of course.” He said as he reached out to touch her soft thigh.

The great demon was stunned when his hand was gently slapped away. “No touching. Not yet.”

Sesshomaru quickly grew tired of her game. Her scent was so enticing, her skin was so smooth and her curves teased him through that silk. He wanted to touch, lick and bite her. When would she allow his hands to feel her?

Rin grasped Sesshomaru’s hand. “Follow me.”

She led him to the kitchen and sat at the island. “Please make me something to eat.”

Sesshomaru glanced down at his bulge in annoyance. How could she find this more amusing than his fangs sinking into her skin and his erection plowing deep inside her?

He let out a soft, defeated sigh. “Yes, my lady.”

* * *

_23 hours…_

Rin stared at him lovingly as he prepared a meal for her. He placed a plate in front of her, his eyes glued to her bust as it spilled out when she leaned over the island countertop.

“Sesshomaru?” She said his name softly.

The way she enunciated his name, and her soft, supple lips pouted between syllables made him bite his lip. He was finally beginning to understand her game. “Yes, my lady?”

“Will you feed me?”

Sesshomaru lifted the fork and studied the way she would look into his eyes adoringly, then look down as she chewed softly. He fed her until she was full, and wiped the side of her mouth with his thumb. She quickly grabbed his clawed hand and licked it, smiling as his eyes widened.

“I want to watch a movie. Can you carry me to the bed?”

Sesshomaru was more than eager to oblige. He began to lift her bridal style, when she stopped him, and jumped into his arms, her arms around his neck, her chest pressed against his, her legs wound around him tightly.

Sesshomaru wanted to take her at that moment. He could feel her pulse, her warmth, her aura. He could smell her spiked scent, mixed in with the aroma of flowers and wild berries on her skin.

He held her securely, his hands on her lower back, dangerously close to her butt, and slowly ascended the steps.

He let her down gently on their bed, and handed her the remote.

“You should get comfortable.” Rin suggested as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

“Yes, my lady. I will go change.”

“No, no. Just take off your clothes and stay in your briefs.” Rin smiled. “Then, we can watch the movie together.”

Sesshomaru continued to cater to Rin’s whims, undressing, remaining in only his black briefs.

As he was about to get into bed,

“Wait!” Rin exclaimed suddenly. “We forgot snacks. Carry me back downstairs, please.”

Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was enjoying this far more than he expected her to. He lifted her onto his back, and she buried her nose into his neck. “You smell so nice.” She said softly.

“Your scent is far better.” He replied simply as he set her down near the pantry. “What would you like?”

“Hmm…” She dotted her chin. “How about some fruit salad? And we could make some drinks in the soda stream.”

“Yes, my lady. As you wish.”

Rin smiled happily as she made drinks and salads with Sesshomaru. They had not seen each other for 8 days, since Sesshomaru was away on a business trip with his brother. He had returned home just that morning, and every moment by his side was pure joy.

“I missed you terribly.”

“I missed you as well, Rin.”

“I was so lonely.” Rin pouted as Sesshomaru placed their salad and drinks on a tray.

“Was Jaken not any company?”

“He was, but I missed laying next to you the most!”

The couple returned to their bedroom and Rin chose a very long, very boring movie that did not interest Sesshomaru in the slightest. He was more focused on Rin.

Halfway through the movie, after their salads were gone, Rin covered them in a blanket, and _finally_ Sesshomaru got a chance to feel Rin’s body…or not.

Rin would move his hands whenever they would wander below her waistline. Normally when they would spend time apart, they would have amazing sex when reuniting.

All he received was a sweet kiss that morning.

* * *

_21 hours..._

When the movie was over, Rin grasped his arm and gazed at him lovingly.

He was tired of getting his hopes up, but he continued to fall into her scheme as he returned her gaze.

“Kiss me.” She said sweetly. Sesshomaru eagerly leaned in, and she placed a finger to his lips before allowing him to close the distance. “Softly.”

He playfully bit her finger and she giggled. They shared a sweet, soft kiss, and then another, and another. Sesshomaru did everything in his power to hold himself back, when he really wanted to mount her and fill her up.

Rin stroked his cheek and he nuzzled into her hand. “I had a really long day yesterday. You coming home today made it worthwhile. I was on my feet a lot helping Kagome run some errands.” She sighed. “Will you rub my feet? Please?”

Rin knew how much Sesshomaru loved to massage any part of her body.He spent a significant amount of time massaging and oiling her small and soft feet.

Her wistful moans were rewarding, but not good enough.

He planted gentle kisses on the arch of her left foot, and she let out some giggles, mixed with whimpers. He then switched to her right foot, while she did the same.

“You…forgot my toes.”

“Oh? Did I?” He licked from the arch of her foot, up to her big toe and sucked it.

Rin could feel fluttering sensations in her clit as his tongue swirled around her toe. He moved onto the next, and the next, and before Rin knew it, her fingers made their way between her legs.

Sesshomaru watched daringly as she fingered herself. He continued to suck and lick, occasionally nipping at her toes as she moaned loudly.

He kissed her feet lovingly, his tongue tracing lines from her toes to her heels. Rin was losing her mind over the way he would massage one foot, while kissing and tonguing the other, playfully nibbling and sucking her toes.

“Se-Sessho...maru.” She moaned his name.

He tried not to get his hopes up even still, as he knew he was still tied to her game.

“Yes, my lady?”

“C-come here.” She held out her arms for him.

Sesshomaru went into her embrace, and she planted a kiss, close to his earlobe, stroking the point of his left ear as he turned towards her, and her lustful eyes met his. He waited for her next command.

She leaned into him, and they kissed. Her tongue darted against his and she moaned into his mouth. He got on top of her, placing himself between her legs, letting her feel his throbbing erection rub against her.

Her clit hardened as she dripped and soaked his briefs. He could smell her sweet scent, hear her heart racing, and feel her shaking as she moaned between their kisses. Her body was begging him to take her, but her game had different rules, so he had to play along.

Their lips parted, and she opened her mouth to speak, releasing a shaky moan. “W-will you…” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her as her face reddened. “S-suck..my clit…”

“Is that…all you want?”

Rin nodded. “For now, yes.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Sesshomaru quickly placed himself between Rin’s legs, kissing down her thigh, towards her center, then making his way to her clit. He stopped to admire it for a few moments, enjoying it’s sweet aroma, and staring at it as it glistened, covered in her delectable juices. He placed his lips on her clit as she inhaled deeply, and he sucked gently, between loving kisses and licks. He would glide his tongue along her slit, darting it at her clit, before suckling and nibbling it gently.

Her moans were loud, and she writhed wildly on the bed.

He could smell it in her scent, the delectable, orgasmic juices would be flowing soon, but he craved her for so many days, he didn’t want her to cum so soon.

Sesshomaru’s movements slowed. He rotated between kissing, sucking, licking and nipping at her clit. The soft and wonderful pink bit of flesh twitching between his fangs gave him such a rush. His erection continued to throb painfully, and he could no longer restrain himself.

“Would you like to sit on my face, Rin?”

Rin obliged and rested herself on his face, her hands gripping the diamond accented headboard. Her clit slipped in and out of his mouth as she would slowly grind on his face.

Rin could hear his grunts and moans, so she turned back, amused as she saw him masturbating.

His grunts and moans became louder, as he sucked her clit at a faster pace, the feeling of his mouth and the humming of his sounds stimulating her, bringing her close to her peak. “D-don’t cum yet!” She whined, as she slid her clit against his tongue.

Sesshomaru slowed down, waiting for Rin to cum. He let out pleasure-filled pants as she exhaled heavily, dripping her cum into his mouth, as he licked and swallowed it ravenously.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru on the bed, moving his hand and pulling up his boxers.

His brows furrowed. Hadn’t she had enough yet? Her challenge was becoming a torture game.

“I’m very tired. Will you hold me so I can sleep for awhile?”

Sesshomaru was cursing himself for agreeing to this game. As a powerful demon, he hardly knew his own limits, but he felt he was reaching a breaking point.

“Yes, my lady.” He said, doing his best to not sound frustrated—sexually frustrated, that is.

* * *

_19 hours…_

He laid next to Rin, being her protective big spoon as she rested. She continuously arched, rubbing her butt against him. he wondered how much he could get away with in that instant. He placed a hand on her hip and held her close to his body, rubbing against her. He let out heavy breaths, as he was becoming desperate for any form of physical contact that may bring him a release.

He lifted her negligee slightly, with no contest, feeling her warm skin.

Rin let out a soft moan. “We’re supposed to be…going to sleep.”

Sesshomaru sighed softly, knowing it was only a matter of time before she would stop him. He smoothed out her silk, then wrapped his arms around her, listening as her breathing slowed. He eventually grew tired, realizing he never rested after his long flight and jet lag, then fell asleep soon after.

* * *

_14 hours…_

Rin opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock. It was 1:27 AM. Sesshomaru was on his back, fast asleep with a deep frown on his face. Rin wondered if he was having a bad dream.

‘Perhaps I should wake him up?’ She thought to herself as she sat up beside him.

Rin positioned herself beside Sesshomaru and and stroked his body, her hands trailing his muscular body, tracing down to his v-line.

She tugged at the elastic of his briefs, and slowly revealed the tip. She licked it gently, then kissed and sucked it, feeling him hardening in her mouth as precum slowly dripped.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and pulled down his briefs, allowing Rin more access to him. He stroked her hair gently as she took him further into her mouth, touching the back of her throat.

Eager to fill her mouth with cum, he began to guide her head with his hand, which she firmly pushed away, causing him to groan. In that moment, he remembered the game wasn’t over yet, even though the next day had arrived.

“H-Happy Birthday…Rin.” He moaned out.

Sesshomaru wasn’t incredibly talkative when they were intimate, but Rin loved the way he sounded when he would moan while he spoke. This was the perfect moment for her to ask more of him.

She brought her mouth to the tip and swirled her tongue around it slowly, landing a gentle kiss as he twitched against her lips. “Say my name some more.” She told him, as she brought him into her throat once more, slurping as she came back up, earning a loud groan from him.

“Rin…” He moaned her name once more.

She continued to bob her head up and down, slurping and sucking, as desperate, pleasureful moans escaped his lips, her name falling through his clenched teeth with every groan and growl. He gripped the sheets firmly as she lubricated him with saliva, the warm fluid streaming down his balls as he felt himself stiffening more, as his orgasm was building up.

He let out a deep sigh. “Rin.” Her name said in a soft whisper.

She could hear his breathing accelerating as she took him deeper into her throat, nearly gagging, but taking the risk, as she loved to hear the rewarding sounds of that needy groan as he said her name, nearly begging her to make him cum.

“Fuck…R-Rin.” His voice trembled as he reached his peak, filling her mouth with his cum as he twitched between her cheeks.

She did her best to swallow every drop, licking her lips as she sat up.

Sesshomaru gazed at her in awe, as he caught his breath, overtaken by her soft beauty, as she tucked her hair behind her ear, and the sides of her mouth glistened from the remnants of his cum. He sat up and gently wiped her mouth. Rin licked his thumb and smiled, then laid down.

‘Did she not want anything in return?’ He wondered, as she fell asleep rather quickly. ‘But perhaps, going back to sleep now would be wise.’

Sesshomaru could not wait for this game to be over. He was tired of Rin denying him the opportunity to penetrate her deeply. As wonderful as her mouth felt, he wanted the feeling of her wet, tight walls gripping and soaking him, welcoming him home after they were apart for so long. He wished he had gotten the chance before he agreed to say yes to everything.

‘How foolish of me…’

* * *

_8 Hours…_

Sesshomaru had woken up before Rin and made her breakfast. The couple ate together amicably, and then Rin opened the rest of her gifts.

“You always spoil me. I’m so thankful. You make each birthday better than the last.”

“I will do anything for you, Rin.”

Rin smiled. “I know you will.”

Sesshomaru’s soft and serene expression fell flat. He knew Rin was referring to the fact that he was still bound to her game for another 8, nearly 7 more hours.

“Can we have some sweets now?” Rin asked.

“So early? You don’t want to save them for your party?”

“Hmmm…I do, but, I’m in the mood for a few chocolate covered strawberries. Would you feed me some?” She smiled softly, the strap to her negligee hanging off her shoulder. “Then, I can get showered and dressed for today’s festivities!”

Sesshomaru approached her slowly, then adjusted the strap with his clawed index finger. “Of course, my lady.”

Sesshomaru sat Rin in his lap in the foyer, feeding her strawberries, kissing her temple, and occasionally nipping at her ear, earning cute giggles and nudges from her, as he anchored her securely in his lap with his other hand.

Rin held her mouth full of a strawberry and a soft giggle as she swallowed. “Okay. I’m finished now. Will you please draw me a bath?”

“Yes, my lady.”

Sesshomaru carried Rin upstairs, bridal style this time, to their master bathroom. He drew Rin an aromatic essential oil bath, topped with rose petals.

He helped his wife undress, caressing her body, tracing the trail the silk had taken as it fell. He fixed her hair into a bun, then placed her into the bathtub, sitting beside her as she soaked her body.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to get in with me.”

Sesshomaru moved a strand of hair behind her ear. “Admiring you as you bathe is satisfying.”

Rin placed her foot on the edge of the tub, and Sesshomaru instinctively grasped it, rubbing gently.

“Have you been having a good time, since coming home from your trip?”

Sesshomaru knew this was part of the challenge. He looked into Rin’s eyes, as she tucked her lips in to withhold laughter. “Yes, my lady. I have enjoyed myself.”

Rin knew he wasn’t telling the truth completely. She could feel his frustrations rising, but it was all part of the game, and they both had to see it through.

Rin handed him her exfoliating bath sponge. “Will you please?”

Sesshomaru took the bath sponge and lathered it with Rin’s body wash. She sat up and he began to scrub her body.

He scrubbed her back, and his free hand touched her right nipple, with no contest. He brought the sponge down to her lower back, as his hand moved to her left nipple. Rin’s head hung back as she closed her eyes and moaned softly. Sesshomaru moved his hand further down, touching her clit, feeling the resistance of the water on his hand as he rubbed her submerged slit. His hand released the bath sponge as Rin leaned back against the tub.

He grasped her chin and turned her face towards him, as he kissed her deeply, lustfully, hungrily, as he rubbed her more, his soul nearly pulling his clothed body into that bathtub with her as he swallowed her moans.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, as her breathing accelerated, and her body began to slide further into the water as her legs twitched, and water splashed over the sides of the tub, causing him to get wet. He pulled away from the kiss, and moved towards her ear.

“Are you having fun, Rin?”

“M-mhm.” She moaned out.

“Good.” He buried his face into her wet neck before biting her in the spot where a love mark had just healed from two weeks prior.

Rin released a loud moan as she splashed more water, getting his sweatpants even wetter.

Her moans and whines became louder and more rapid. “M-make me cum.” She pled.

Sesshomaru proceeded to pleasure her, as the water continued to splash and her moans echoed and bounced along the marble walls.

She finally had an orgasm, breathing heavily, finally opening her eyes, glancing at him, as he was already gazing at her lustfully. His face still damp from the water on her neck, his eyes filled with desire and wonder.

He reached behind her and grabbed the sponge to continue bathing her.

* * *

_5 hours, 30 minutes…_

Sesshomaru and Rin got ready for her birthday brunch. His brother, Inuyasha, along his wife Kagome, and some of their friends would be arriving shortly.

Rin wore a form fitting, lilac, pencil dress, and Sesshomaru wore a complimenting lilac, quarter sleeve dress shirt with black slacks.

Sesshomaru wanted to tear that dress off Rin and tell everyone to stay the fuck home.

“How do I look?” Rin asked him in a soft voice.

“Breathtaking.” He replied, grasping her hand to escort her downstairs.

* * *

_4 hours, 40 minutes…_

Their friends and family finally arrived, bringing gifts and bottles of wine. Rin enjoyed herself as they ate, drank and sang happy birthday to her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat at the dining table, along with Kohaku and Miroku, as the wives talked amongst themselves, drinking happily.

“You seem a bit tense, Sesshomaru.” Miroku pointed out.

“What, more than usual?” Inuyasha chimed in.

“It’s nothing. I woke up quite early this morning to ensure that Rin had a lovely day.”

“You always go all out for her. I don’t blame you.” Kohaku said with a smile. Rin was his childhood friend, so he was happy to see her smiling.

“We do have perfect wives.” Miroku added. “Although I believe it’s the birthday sex they enjoy the most.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “That one day you can’t tell them no to whatever their requests are.”

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch.

_1 hour and 45 minutes…_

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru stood in the entry way as everyone had moved into in the foyer. The two exchanged a sloppy, wine-drunk kiss, and Sesshomaru pulled away abruptly, remembering that he was still part of this awful game of hers. He took her hand and escorted her back to their friends, as they enjoyed some more desserts, and then said their goodbyes.

Rin opened the remainder of her gifts that she did not open at the party, and sat in the foyer, with a flushed, drunken face, smiling from ear to ear.

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch once more.

* * *

_15 minutes…_

“C-can you…carry me…to the bathroom…” Rin slurred.

Sesshomaru, quite inebriated himself, lifted Rin into his arms, wobbling up the stairs with her.

“You’re…so sexy…” She giggled. “I had fun playing this game with you. Next time, I will be the one to say yes.”

“Don’t start something you cannot finish, Rin.”

“I can do it!” She said confidently. “You did so well.”

Rin went to the bathroom, and Sesshomaru undressed, remaining in a pair of maroon briefs.

* * *

_10 minutes…_

Could time go by any slower? He was a man of his word, and his pride. He absolutely had to see this through.

Sesshomaru’s urges nagged at him, his demon blood craving Rin. The list of things he planned to do to her was endless.

He sat on the edge of the bed, tense as the seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. It sounded like Rin had turned on the shower. She normally took brief showers, just to freshen up, so he expected her to be out of that bathroom before time ran out, or he was going in there to get her.

* * *

_2 minutes…_

He heard the shower water turn off, and Rin exited the bathroom in a towel, letting out a satisfactory sigh.

“That felt so nice!”

Rin noticed Sesshomaru’s tense body language as she looked at the clock.

* * *

_30 seconds…_

She combed her hair with her fingers as he stared at her intensely.

* * *

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

He smirked and approached Rin. “I feel I should be rewarded for completing such a grueling challenge.”

Rin was overtaken by his demonic aura as he stood over her. He loosened her towel and let it drop to the floor.

With his agility, he moved her from standing upright, to lying on the bed, faster than she could blink. Her eyes widened with excitement as he hovered over her, pulling down his briefs with much haste. His erection was stiff and prominent, the tip glistening with dripping precum.

He leaned down and sucked remaining droplets off her right nipple, then her left, as he rubbed himself against her, feeling her juices lubricating his shaft.

Sesshomaru left hickies and bite marks on Rin’s breasts and waistline, then stuck his tongue inside her.

“S-Sesshomaru!” She screamed out his name. He delighted in the sweetness of her juices, then positioned himself between her legs.

He looked into her eyes, with a soft but cynical glare that said: I love you, but I’m going to break you.

Sesshomaru put the tip in slowly, losing all control, feeling her tight insides swallowing him. He rammed deep inside her, grabbing her sides and pulling her towards him. She screamed until her mouth hung open and was too dry to release any sounds.

She let out rapid pants as her nails dug into the bedsheets.

Sesshomaru’s body tensed as Rin gripped him with her tightening walls. He had waited so long, too long to touch her, to feel her, to fuck her.

He pushed her legs down, her thighs pressed against her breasts as his clawed hands locked them into position.

He stroked deep inside her, feeling her legs trembling helplessly as her warm, wet walls pulsated.

“Did you cum? Already?” He asked her.

“Mhm.” She hummed in a high pitched, shaky tone.

Sesshomaru changed his tempo, from fast and rough strokes, to deep and slow, savoring her insides, as she welcomed him, saturating him with her nectar.

He watched her face with much enjoyment, as her mouth hung open every time he pulled out, leaving in only the tip, just to ram inside her once again. Each stroke slow, but rough and deep.

He could feel himself building up from all the excitement, so he lifted Rin and sat her on top of him, as he leaned against the headboard.

He looked down at her breasts, then up at her flushed face.

Rin placed her hands on his shoulders and rode him slowly. She began to pick up speed, as her breasts bounced. Sesshomaru leaned forward to catch her left nipple between his fangs, his suckling on her nipple causing her to cum once again.

Her movements slowed down as her body became weak, and Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips, guiding her and filling her to pleasure him for his own release.

Rin leaned towards him and kissed him softly, the magnetic sensations of her lips teasing his. He felt himself reaching his peak, but still deeply desired to feel Rin for a bit longer.

He continued to kiss her, very slowly, very gently, as he let her control the pace. Even after 24 hours of obeying her commands, he still enjoyed letting her take charge. She was his weakness, after all.

Their breathing and heartbeats were synced as Rin slid up and down, feeling her own orgasm build up once again. She leaned her forehead against his, as she stroked his cheek and he caressed her back.

They moaned, louder and louder, as they simultaneously reached their peak. He filled her with cum, as she dripped and mixed her own with his.

They both exhaled as Rin leaned on his shoulder. She picked her head up to gaze into his soft eyes, and a soft smirk crept on her lips, causing her to smile widely and blush.

He gently grabbed her hips and began stroking again.

“W-wait.” Rin said with a heavy breath, a wide smile still on her face.

“Do you want me to stop?”

She tucked her lips in and shook her head, so he proceeded to stroke even faster.

He loved when Rin would give him his way, and he couldn’t wait to hear her say those 3 words for 24 hours.

_Yes, my lord._

**Author's Note:**

> I completed a 24 hour "yes" challenge a few years ago. it was different from this oneshot, but it's fun! I'll write part two, if everyone enjoyed this one. Leave some kudos/reviews and let me know!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*


End file.
